Un Yôko chez les Ôkami
by Yami Shino
Summary: EXO Un jeune homme viens de perdre son père... il n'est pas complètement humain et va découvrir d'autres êtres qui lui seront à la fois semblable et différents. Yaoi, Pairing basique, déconseillé au moins de 18 ans à cause du lemon à la fin.


Un Yôko chez les Ôkami

Thème: EXO

Genre: Fantastique / Yaoi / Mpreg

CoupleS: Haha vous verrez huhu... mais rien de bien original^^ Je suis resté dans le basique.

Disclamers: Les EXO ne sont pas à moi (même si j'aimerai grandement, je me contenterai de mes posters et autres goodies à la con^^)

Note: **Cette fic est réalisée dans le cadre d'un concours de OS sur la page facebook "Quand les fanfictions nous font rêver". Le thème choisit est fantastique-Yaoi. Dans ma fic je ne tiens pas compte du départ de Kris et Luhan, rien à péter, ils ne vont pas me pourrir mon histoire non mais oh! De plus je ne prends pas en compte les vrai âges des mecs pour certains perso. Ne soyez pas choqués^^ Je connais les vrai âges mais pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai dû adapter. J'utilise également des thermes japonais pour désigner les créatures citées. Déjà parce pour trois des quatre créatures je n'ai absolument aucune idée des thermes coréens, et même s'il y en a un d'ailleurs, et surtout car à la base je suis fan du folklore japonais, de leur mythologie et tout^^**

**Pour info, les italiques sont les pensées ou les conversations télépathiques et les passages en gras sont mes commentaires de merde^^**

Un jeune homme roux se promenait dans la forêt sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir. Il voulait tout oublier. Son père adoré venait de mourir, le laissant seul au monde, sa mère étant morte quelques temps après sa naissance, assassinée par un inconnu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir et ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir pour le moment. S'il le voulait, il pourrait vivre dans les bois... après tout, il avait hérités de quelques caractéristiques secrètes - dont il n'avait jamais parlé à son père - de sa mère, qui lui avait gentiment laissé un journal dans lequel elle lui expliquait tout ce qui lui tomberait dessus comme héritage génétique à ses dix-huit ans. Malheureusement il n'y avait eut accès qu'au moment où ça lui était tombé dessus...

Un an déjà donc qu'il avait hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère. Découvrir qu'il n'était pas complètement humain aurait pu lui causer un choc. Mais bizarrement, c'était comme s'il l'avait toujours su... il s'était toujours sentit différent... certes, avant c'était sans doute car il n'était que le petit gros de l'école, dont tout le monde se moquait, mais il avait toujours sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, et ne s'était pas trompé. La seule chose qu'il regrettait à présent, c'était de n'en avoir jamais parlé à son père. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir. Mais d'après sa mère et ses mots dans le journal, les humains au courant de leur existence avaient peur de leur race et faisait tout pour la détruire. Elle avait sans doute été tuée à cause de cela, et se doutant qu'elle risquait sa vie lui avait écrit ses mémoires.

Il savait que les humains dans le secret pensaient que sa race était exclusivement féminine. Qu'elle se reproduisait avec des humains, les filles étant des "monstres" et les garçons complètement humains. C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à l'assassin de sa mère... ils n'avaient pas vraiment tord dans le fond, car les mâles de son espèces pouvaient aussi porter des petits en cas de besoin, mais heureusement les humains ne pouvaient concevoir cela. Seuls quelques "chasseurs" savaient qu'ils existaient, ils étaient composés d'extrémistes religieux pensant qu'ils étaient des suppôts de Satan... alors qu'ils étaient des esprits créés par des Dieux mythiques, qui avaient fini par se désintéresser des humains aux fils des siècles lorsqu'ils avaient cessés de croire en eux pour se tourner vers un faux dieu créé par eux-mêmes.

D'autres races magiques n'avaient pas la même chance, toujours d'après le journal: les hommes-loups - Ôkami - par exemple n'avait pas su resté bien caché et les chasseurs de créatures savaient qu'ils étaient toujours des mâles... eux en effet n'avaient pas de femelles et se reproduisaient soit avec des humaines - ce qui dans ce cas oui donnait des filles totalement humaines et des garçons loup - ou entre eux mais plus rarement car les loups avaient un sale caractère et accepter de porter un petit "comme une femelle" leur paraissait souvent dégradant... pour les corbeaux - Tengu - et les raton-laveurs - Tanuki - ils étaient mâles ou femelles et se reproduisaient comme les humains mais ne se mélangeaient pas à eux, leurs petits étant alors complètement humains...

Lui était un renard... un Yôko comme disait les japonais, ou un Gumiho d'après les coréens. Les deux peuples avaient raison sur leur apparence en général, mais pas du tout sur le mode de vie ou leur régime alimentaire... comme d'habitude ces paranos d'humains se prenaient pour le centre du monde et pour justifier les meurtres commis sur ces autres peuples prétendaient qu'ils mangeaient de la chaire humaine... comme s'ils avaient besoin de se trouver des excuses alors qu'ils s'entre-tuaient eux-même pour rien.

D'après ses recherches c'était effectivement parfois arrivé à certains loups ou renards de le faire, mais uniquement en cas de grande famine. Ce n'était certainement pas dans leurs habitudes de bouffer de l'humains à leur déjeuner... surtout maintenant qu'ils mangeaient n'importe quoi et qu'ils prenaient de la drogue...

Pensant à toutes les conneries faites par les humains, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le calme environnant. Les oiseaux s'étaient tue, comme sentant un danger... et en effet, le jeune renard aurait dû être plus attentif à son entourage, car un loup se jeta soudain sur lui, les crocs à découvert! Grognant, il tenta de l'égorger, mais le garçon lui mis un grand coup de coude sur le museau, le faisant couiner et reculer. Il se releva et commença à courir vers les arbres dans l'espoirs d'y grimper et échapper à son poursuivant. Il réussit à monter, pour ensuite voir qu'en fait il était entouré de toute une meute! Une énorme meute même... de ce qu'il voyait il y en avait au moins dix! Il commençait à avoir peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur bizarre... une odeur proche de la sienne. Étaient-ils des hommes-loups? Autant demander, si c'étaient de vrais loups, ça ne changerai rien de toute façon...

" Heu... êtes-vous des Ôkami?"

Les loups se regardèrent, gondant, et l'un d'eux pris forme humaine, un garçon plutôt grand avec des cheveux bonds dorés, un air peu aimable avec de gros sourcils, pour parler au garçon.

" Tu poses la question, sale renard? Tu viens sur notre territoire nous narguer et après tu fait comme si tu ne savais pas?

\- Pardon? Votre territoire? Comment je le saurais, c'est pas marqué que je sache!

\- Tu te moques de moi? Et l'odeur, tu ne l'a pas sentit peut-être?

\- Quelle odeur?" Le jeune renard était vraiment désappointé. Il n'avait rien sentit de spécial, en même temps il devait admettre qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention, et surtout il n'avait aucune idée de l'odeur qu'il aurait dû sentir...

" L'odeur de notre marquage! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle! Ton clan ne t'as rien appris ou quoi?

\- Un clan? Un clan de quoi? Et ça sens quoi cette odeur?"

Le loup le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se tourna vers les autres loups. L'un d'entre eux pris lui aussi forme humaine. Il était plus petit, avec un visage avenant et des cheveux bruns.

" Laisse-moi lui parler Kris, tu es incapable de tenir une conversation civilisée avec un étranger...

\- Je t'emmerdes...

\- Avec tes amis aussi ce n'est pas encore ça... enfin, bonjour, je m'appelle Suho, il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit malentendu...

\- T'appelle un des gars en bas qui essaye de me bouffer un malentendu toi? T'as le sens de l'humour...

\- Ouais... enfin... désolé, on dirait bien que tu t'es retrouvé là sans savoir où tu mettais les pieds...

\- Sans déconner? C'est quoi ce délire? J'ai jamais lu nulle part que les loups tentaient de bouffer des renards!

\- Lu? Lu où? Personne de ton clan ne t'as parlé des règles?

\- J'ai lu tout ce que je sais dans le journal que m'a mère m'a laissé. J'ai grandit avec mon père, chez les humains, je n'ai su que j'était un renard que l'année dernière... quand j'ai eut mon héritage...

\- Wow y a vraiment des renardes qui restent avec leur humains? J'avais entendu parler de ça mais je ne savais pas que c'était vrai, je croyais que c'était une légende!"

Cette dernière phrase avait été beuglé par un autre loup devenu humain, encore plus petit que Suho, un sourire de Joker et des cheveux chocolat. Les autres se regardèrent et firent de même, apparemment le gamin n'était pas dangereux, ils pouvaient se le permettre.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à rester avec la personne qu'on aime!

\- J'ai jamais dit ça mais je ne vois pas trop comment on peut aimer un humain... ils veulent nous tuer et ils puent...

\- Papa ne puait pas! Et il était très gentil! Je vais te tuer!"

Le jeune renard se jeta de l'arbre directement sur celui qu'il qualifia immédiatement dans son esprit de "_Grande gueule number one_" et lui mit un énorme pain en pleine poire. La grande gueule en question se vautra lamentablement sur le sol en couinant d'une manière assez semblable à celle du loup qui avait tenté de le tuer...

"Mais aïheu! Ça fait deux fois que tu me frappe!"

Ah oui, c'était donc bien lui... non seulement il essayait de le tuer, mais maintenant il insultait son père... il allait souffrir...

"Putain c'est toi qui a tenté de me bouffer! Je vais te faire bouffer tes couilles sale petit con!

\- Olala du calme du calme!" s'interposa Suho, craignant pour la survie de la virilité de son compagnon. "Il est désolé, il s'excuse!

\- Quoi? Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser?

\- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas je le laisserai faire ce qu'il a dit! T'es vraiment un boulet quand tu t'y mets, Chen!"

Ayant peur qu'en effet son chef laisse faire le vilain petit renard, voir ne l'aide à réaliser son sombre projet, il s'inclina vaguement en marmonnant des excuses sous les yeux plissés du gosse, qui désormais porterai le nom de "_Bouboule agressive_" dans sa tête. Dommage, il était tout mignon de tête... comme une petite brioche... mais il était pire qu'un Tanuki avec son sale caractère!

"Bon... sinon, je te présente tout le monde" commença Suho." Tu connais déjà Kris, qui est le leader de la meute avec moi. A la base nous étions deux meutes mais nous avons dû nous rejoindre suite à la réduction de nos territoires à cause des humains. Chen, que tu as frappé deux fois, qui appartient à la meute de Kris, ainsi que Luhan - _un petit blond avec de jolis yeux de biches_ pensa Xiumin- Lay - _cheveux châtain, pas très grand mais plus que lui, et un air particulièrement à l'ouest_ \- et Tao - _un grand gars au cheveux noir avec un teint verdâtre et équipé d'un regard de killer entouré de cernes_ \- Ensuite dans ma meute, il y a Chanyeol - _une autre grande perche comme Kris, avec des cheveux mi-long châtain-roux, un sourire de trois kilomètre de long et un air d'abrutit _\- D.O. - _petit comme lui, des yeux énorme et un air neutre de je-m'en-foutiste_ \- Kai - _grand, blond, bronzé, un air peut aimable comme Kris mais sans les gros sourcils, qu'il semblait compenser par une grosse bouche _\- Baekhyun - _petit aussi, cheveux châtain, l'air joyeux et des hanches larges _\- et Sehun - _grand, blond, l'air froid et joli fessier _conclu le Yôko dans sa description mentale pour se rappeler de tout ce beau monde - Et toi tu es?

\- Je m'appelle Xiumin... j'avais un nom humain aussi, mais je ne veux plus l'utiliser... je pense que je ne retournerai plus avec eux de toute façon...

\- Pourquoi? Ils t'on attaqué?" demanda Luhan, inquiet pour ce petit bonhomme tout choupi qui avait remis à sa place Chen le chieur de service.

" Non... mon père est mort, alors il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne là bas... et de toute façon les humains ne m'attaqueraient pas, ils pensent que les renards sont toujours des femelles, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas tué comme ma mère..."

Les autres ne dirent rien, un peu gênés. Tous ou presque avaient vu périr un de leur parents à cause des humains. Ils savaient la douleur que cela pouvait causer.

"Veux-tu que nous t'aidions à trouver un clan de Yôko? Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus en Corée, ils sont tous au Japon, les humains là-bas respectent d'avantage les esprits que les coréens... nous y serions bien allé aussi, mais la plupart d'entre nous ont été signalés sous forme humaines aux chasseurs et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous dévoiler. Et nager jusqu'au Japon serait du suicide"

Xiumin sourit tristement au gentil Suho qui lui proposait de l'aide. Voulait-il rejoindre des Yôko au Japon? Pas vraiment... il ne parlait pas japonais et ne connaissait rien à leurs traditions, pourquoi se prendre la tête pour rejoindre des gens qui ne voudraient peut-être pas de lui?

"Non merci... je pense que je vais rester ici, je vais essayer de trouver un bout de forêt où il n'y a personne et vivre ma vie tranquillement...

\- Tout seul? Mais les Yôko sont fait pour vivre en groupe, comme les Ôkami!" s'inquiéta de nouveau Luhan.

" T'inquiète, j'ai toujours été seul, même parmi les humains. Je suis trop gros alors les gens ne m'aiment pas...

\- Tu déconne, t'es pas si gras, t'as juste de bonnes joues!" répliqua Chen, la finesse incarnée.

" J'ai maigris l'année dernière en recevant mon héritage, mais avant j'étais assez gros...

\- Normal, la bouffe des humains n'est pas super bonne pour notre condition d'esprit... surtout si tu es à moitié humain, avant de te transformer tu es fragile. Étonnant que tu n'ai pas été malade avec toutes leurs cochonneries..."

Suho semblait s'y connaitre en nourriture humaine, sa mère n'avait jamais parlé de ça dans son journal. Enfin, elle lui conseillait de manger bio, mais il s'était dit que c'était ce que ferait n'importe quelle mère... apparemment c'était pour son corps de renard... s'il avait su il aurait fait plus attention.

"Bon c'est pas tout ça mais cette forêt est complètement occupée par deux clans, y a le notre et un clan de Tengu. Donc si tu veux rester seul va falloir dégager il n'est pas question qu'on partage avec toi! "

Xiumin se dit que Kris était vraiment d'une amabilité digne d'entrer dans les anales... plus sympathique, tu meurs... se préparant donc à partir - il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il devait lutter contre onze loups, déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner contre un seul vu leurs gabaries respectifs - Suho lui attrapa soudainement le bras.

"Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça tout seul à l'aventure, tu risque de te faire tuer!

\- Et alors, on s'en tape, c'est qu'un renard!

\- Kris, franchement, tais-toi, tu m'énerve... "Suho se pinçait le nez entre son pouce et son index, exaspéré par la connerie de son ami. Des fois il se retenait de lui foutre des tartes...

" On a bien assez d'ennemis comme ça avec les humains, on va éviter de se battre entre nous. Fût un temps où on pouvait se le permettre, on avait de grands espaces et les humains nous craignaient assez pour nous foutre la paix. Maintenant, toute aide est la bienvenue. Xiumin peut aller chez les humains sans soucis, ils sont incapables de détecter un Yôko mâle. On a toujours besoin d'y aller et les seuls d'entre nous à pouvoir le faire peuvent se faire repérer à tous moments...

\- Attends, tu me demande de rester avec vous pour vous servir de larbin?

\- Mais non! Mais tu ne peux pas partir tout seul et si tu reste avec nous faudra bien que tu fasse quelque chose comme chacun de nous. Mais on te trouvera sans doute d'autres trucs à faire...

\- Je veux pas d'un renard chez nous!" Protesta Chen, encore vexé de s'être pris une branlée.

" On ne te demande pas ton avis à toi!" répliqua Luhan, qui avait tout de suite pris en affection ce petit renard. Il adorait tout ce qui était mignon. Quand les autres tuaient un lapin, il déprimait et refusait de le manger... ses compères se moquaient souvent de lui pour ça...

" Wow minute, déjà j'ai pas dis que j'acceptais, ensuite, je pense que vous devriez d'abord voir entre vous, si de toute façon la majorité ne veux pas que je vienne, la question ne se pose même pas..."

Les loups étaient surpris, un renard qui fait passer l'avis des autres avant le sien, c'était rare... normalement il étaient égoïstes, chapardeurs, obsédés par le sexe et intenables. Rien que pour ça certains d'entre eux décidèrent de lui accorder une chance.

" On peut voir avec une période d'essaie si on s'entend bien..." Proposa Sehun, qui suivait toujours l'avis de Luhan.

" Pourquoi pas, qui est pour essayer?" demanda Suho.

Suho lui-même, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, D.O., Lay et Baekhyun levèrent la main. Kris, Tao qui suivait l'avis de son Alpha, Chen qui boudait et Kai qui avait l'air renfrogné ne levèrent pas la main. Suho sourit d'un air sarcastique en direction de Kris et se tourna vers Xiumin.

" Alors, partant pour tenter l'expérience?

\- Hum... allé pourquoi pas, après tout ça ne coûte rien et si ça ne marche pas je n'aurais qu'à partir. Merci, c'est gentil de votre part."

Suho lui sourit et lui expliqua qu'ils vivaient d'une une maison abandonnée assez loin et qu'ils devaient prendre leurs formes animales pour s'y rendre plus facilement. Ils se transformèrent et attendirent le petit nouveau, qui les regarda d'un air gêné.

" Euh... comment on prend notre forme animale? Maman a écrit que c'était instinctif alors elle ne me l'a pas expliqué, mais je n'ai jamais réussit à le faire..."

Suho repris forme humaine, étonné, en effet normalement on le faisait instinctivement mais peut-être était-ce différent pour lui qui avait toujours vécu avec les humains. Après tout il n'avait pas sentit leur territoire et avait eut du mal à les reconnaître en tant qu'esprits.

"Concentre toi sur ton renard, imagine-le, et pense que c'est ton corps à toi, ensuite ça devrait se faire tout seul!"

Inquiet de ne pas y arriver, Xiumin fit comme lui avait dit son nouvel ami. Il se concentra et au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis soudainement, un joli renard bien roux pris la place du jeune homme. La première pensée de Luhan en le voyant fût "_Trop mignon!_" qu'entendirent dans leur tête les autres membres de la meute... Sehun soupira intérieurement. Son Lulu était vraiment fan des trucs trop choupinou, il sentait qu'il allait perdre sa place dans le cœur de Luhan de truc mignon à papouiller... heureusement que les membres du clan n'entendaient les pensées des autres que s'ils le voulaient, sinon ils seraient déjà tous en train de le charrier...

Ils se mirent en route, la difficulté étant d'abord que Xiumin n'était pas relié mentalement à eux, vu qu'il ne faisait pas partit de la meute - chose à laquelle Suho comptait remédier dès qu'il aurait forcé tous les autres à accepter le petit bout - mais aussi qu'il était moins endurant, déjà parce que c'était sa première transformation, mais aussi car les renards étaient plus faibles que les loups. Le prenant en pitié, Sehun, qui adorait vraiment trop son Luhan et faisait tout pour lui plaire, le prit sur son dos. Ils finirent le chemin ainsi et arrivèrent au bout d'une bonne heure à destination, au cœur de la forêt. Et oui, une meute de onze ça a un grand territoire.

Entrant dans la demeure, ils reprirent tous forme humaine, avec plus de difficultés pour Xiumin qui y parvint au bout de quelques minutes. Il était épuisé et tomba endormit directement, sans entendre les commentaires de ses hébergeurs...

"Pfff, une petite course et il est à moitié mort, je ne vois pas à quoi il va nous servir celui-là...

\- Chen, c'est sa première transformation, normal qu'il soit fatigué! Tu n'étais pas mieux toi la première fois!

\- J'avais dix ans!

\- Et alors, c'est pas une question d'âge! Maintenant tais-toi il dors!"

Suho le regarda une dernière fois avec un air peu amène avant de se saisir d'une couverture et de border son nouveau protégé. Il lui sourit tendrement, en lui caressant les cheveux, puis se leva pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus grand chose dans la maison, il demanda donc aux chasseurs du groupe d'aller leur chercher de quoi se restaurer.

"Je ne chasserai pas pour lui" prévint Kris, toujours de mauvais poil.

Kai et Chen approuvèrent le leader. Pas question pour eux non plus de lui ramener quelque chose.

"Je le ferai moi alors" répondit Sehun, avec un regard mauvais, soutenu par Chanyeol, le cinquième chasseur du groupe. Les autres avaient d'autres fonctions. Luhan et Suho - même s'il était Alpha - s'occupaient de faire pousser des légumes, D.O. faisait la cuisine, Tao et Baekhyun allaient en ville vu que les humains ne les avaient jamais repérés et Lay ramassait en forêt les plantes qui lui servait à créer des remèdes. Chacun avait une activité principale mais parfois ils aidaient les autres dans la leur en fonction des besoins et de leurs capacités.

Les chasseurs partirent donc, pendant que les autres s'occupaient de commencer à préparer les légumes pour le repas. Faire à manger pour douze prenait du temps alors si les légumes pouvaient être près avant ils mangeraient plus vite. Après quelques temps, alors que les garçons étaient en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre et de couper des carottes, Xiumin entra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Luhan se jeta sur lui, lui faisant un câlin et en criant à quel point il était mignon. Sous le choc, le renard se laissa faire, puis tenta de sortir de l'étreinte poulpesque que blondinet. Malheureusement, n'échappe pas à un Luhan qui veut. Il tenta un regard de chien battu vers les autres, espérant obtenir de l'aide, mais tout ce qu'il reçut en retour fût un regard dans le vide de Lay, un regard indifférent de D.O., un regard noir de Tao, un sourire amusé de Baekhyun et un regard attendrit de Suho. Autant dire qu'il ne recevrait aucune aide...

" Mais pourquoi tu me colle comme ça?

-Tu es trop mignon!

\- Ouais ça tu l'a déjà dit, d'ailleurs tu m'a percé le tympan... mais je ne suis pas mignon et même si je l'étais ça ne serait pas une raison pour me câliner comme ça...

\- Si t'es mignon, et j'adore ce qui est mignon! "

Devant cette logique implacable, Xiumin lâcha l'affaire. Après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, surtout quand Luhan décida de s'asseoir et de le prendre sur ses genoux pour le papouiller d'avantage... jusqu'à ce que...

" Ça va on vous dérange pas trop? Ça vous gène pas de ne rien faire?"demanda Tao, le mord aux dents.

" Du calme Tao, nous avons presque fini, ça ne change rien..." tenta de le tempérer Suho.

" Pffff... je sens que ce renard va faire le pique-assiette et ne servir à rien, comme tous les renards!

-Ah ouais? Parce que t'en connais beaucoup, toi, des renards? Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils étaient tous au Japon?"

Tao en resta bouche bée. Il fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, fini par poser sa patate et sortie de la pièce en tapant des pieds. Ils entendirent une portes claquer plus loin dans la maison.

" Ne t'en fait pas, il est vexé et il boude, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Il est contre toi uniquement parce que Kris l'est, et il suit toujours ce qu'il dit. Je suis sûr qu'au fond il peut t'apprécier.

\- Ok Suho, pas de soucis... mais pourquoi il fait tout comme Kris?

\- Pour la même raison que Sehun est de l'avis de Luhan, c'est son compagnon."

Ce fût au tour de Xiumin d'être surpris. Compagnon? Mais de ce qu'il savait, les loups compagnons se reproduisaient entre eux et c'était très rare, vu que le porteur d'enfant ne se sentait pas vraiment viril... il hésita, puis fit part de cette remarque le plus délicatement possible, ne voulant vexer personne, et surtout pas Luhan qu'il appréciait.

"Oh oui, en effet, c'était le cas autrefois... mais depuis que les humains nous traquent, on a appris à s'asseoir sur notre orgueil et accepter le fait qu'on puisse porter des petits... on a dû évoluer...

\- J'ai l'impression que les loups et les renards n'ont pas vraiment eut de contacts depuis longtemps... on dirait que nos infos sur les autres ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité..."

Au moment où il disait ça, les chasseurs entrèrent dans la cuisine, chargés de viande. Kris fronça les sourcils, enfin un peu plus que d'habitude, à ces paroles. Il ne voulait jamais admettre ses tords, mais il devait avouer, même s'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, que son clan ou d'autres qu'ils connaissaient, n'avaient pas été en contacts avec des renards depuis plusieurs générations. Sachant qu'eux-mêmes avaient beaucoup changés, les renards pouvaient avoir évolués aussi... mais ça, il verrait, pour le moment, ce Xiumin serait considéré comme un ennemis... ou tout du moins comme un squatter...

Ils finirent de préparer le repas tranquillement, les partisans de Kris ignorant le renard qui pourtant participa à la cuisson de la viande - qui fût cuite parfaitement - et ils mangèrent dans le calme, une fois que Kris eut convaincu Tao de cesser de bouder. Puis Xiumin demanda s'ils avaient de quoi faire du café. Suho lui avoua que non, au grand damne du rouquin.

Il leur dit qu'il irait chercher de quoi en faire en ville, ce à quoi Chen lui rétorqua qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé et que personne n'aimait le café. Suho lui dit que lui aimait ça et qu'il en serait ravis. Les autres partisans de Suho également, et étonnamment Kris aussi, surprenant les autres. En effet, il avait autrefois goûté au café avant de se faire repérer, et avait adoré ça. L'idée d'en avoir ici lui faisait plaisir, peut-être la bestiole aurait-elle une utilité finalement.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Xiumin parmi les loups. Il avait découvert depuis que Luhan et Sehun ainsi que Tao et Kris n'étaient pas le seul couple de la meute, loin de là... Lay était avec Suho, D.O. était avec Kai - et contrairement à la plupart des couples, ne pas être d'accord n'était pas un problème, les réconciliations sur l'oreiller n'en étaient que meilleurs... et D.O. finissaient toujours par avoir le dernier mots... la preuve, Kai l'avait désormais accepté dans leurs vies - et enfin Baekhyun était avec Chanyeol, et ils le faisaient savoir sans le dire, vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient la nuit, au grand choc de Xiumin la première fois qu'il les entendit... Le seul célibataire était Chen, mais quoi de plus normal, il était insupportable... la première impression de chieur était restée, mais d'une force!

En effet, son passe temps préféré semblait être ennuyer les autres, et désormais, sa cible prioritaire était Xiumin! Et oui, il avait encore plus d'arguments pour se moquer de lui: il n'était pas un loup, il était encore plus petit que lui - dur, il n'était lui même pas bien grand - il avait des grosses joues, les renards étaient faibles... enfin, il utilisa cet argument jusqu'à ce que le Yôko le défit au corps à corps sous forme humaine, et ne lui mette une raclée d'enfer.

**(NDLA: Je fais une pose dans la narration de cette histoire pour dire une grosse connerie. Il est minuit, et mon père est à côté de moi en train de retirer ses lentilles. Il me demande ce que je fais et je lui dit que j'écris. Il me dit "Une fanfiction?" Ouais. "Sur quoi?" Des loups et des renards." OK". Bon il continue son tintouin, et là il me sort "Soudain le loup se mit à bêler. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème" Voilà je devais partager ça, je suis pliée de rire. En plus il me sort ça super sérieusement ce naze. Reprise de la narration, encore désolé pour cette merde^^)**

Finalement, à part Chen qui le soûlait sans arrêt, Xiumin s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, à différent niveau. Il ne serait jamais super pote avec Kris ou Kai, mais au moins reconnaissaient-ils son utilité au sein de la meute et l'appréciaient-ils un minimum. Ils avaient même décidés de l'intégrer à la meute - enfin, il y en avait un qu'on ne citerait pas qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais tout le monde s'en foutait de son avis - c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils comptaient lui dire le soir même, comme surprise pour son anniversaire. Il avait désormais 19 ans et il serait donc le plus jeune de leur clan.

Le soir donc, alors qu'ils étaient réunis autour d'un joli gâteaux fait pas D.O., ils lui annoncèrent la nouvelle. Xiumin était content, il se sentait bien avec eux, et savoir qu'ils voulaient vraiment partager leurs vies avec lui le réjouissait. Puis il posa son regard sur Chen, qui lui envoya un regard noir. Il compris alors qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans la meute. Son coeur se serra. Malgré leurs différents, il avait appris à apprécier Chen et se disait que son caractère devait être vraiment taquin et qu'au fond il l'aimait bien. Vu son regard à l'idée qu'il les rejoigne, il dû admettre qu'il s'était sans doute trompé. Chen le détestait vraiment et ne voulait pas de lui comme "frère".

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers les autres, qui étaient tout sourire, il leur dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre leur meute. La plupart furent vraiment surpris, d'autre comme Kris et Kai le prirent mal, enfin Chen le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il décida de s'expliquer.

" On avait dit que je devais rester pour une période d'essaie, et je suppose qu'elle est finie... j'avais dit que je partirai si jamais c'était un problème pour certains que je reste, alors je vais m'en aller.

\- Quoi? Mais on te propose de rejoindre la meute, il n'y a pas de problème!" protesta Luhan, les larmes aux yeux.

" Pour toi non j'en suis sûr, mais je pense que certains ont accepté à contre cœur pour suivre leurs compagnons, et je sais qu'il y en a au moins un qui est vraiment contre...

\- Tu te trompe, on était tous parfaitement d'accord! Enfin sauf Chen, pour nous faire chier comme d'hab, mais ne le prends pas au sérieux!

\- Et bien moi je pense que Chen n'est vraiment pas d'accord. Je ne veux donc pas m'imposer et recevoir sans arrêt ses critiques et ses insultes par la pensée. Je partirai demain. Bonne nuit."

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre, pleurant discrètement pour que les autres ne remarquent rien. Suho se tourna vers Chen, le regard mauvais. Il avait rarement été aussi énervé, et jamais contre un membre de sa meute. Les autres aussi le regardaient mal, même Kris. Chen commença à avoir un peu peur...

"Faut vraiment que tu foute toujours la merde toi! Franchement! Même pas besoin d'ouvrir ta grande gueule, tu gâche tout quand même!

\- Oye calme-toi Suho." tenta de le tempérer Kris. Même si lui aussi était en colère, il valait mieux éviter de tuer Chen dans l'action. " Xiumin c'est peut-être un peu emballé aussi...

\- Emballé? Tu as vu comment il l'a regardé?! Il ne pouvait pas faire un effort? " se tournant vers Chen " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le déteste à ce point, hein?"

Chen, sous le choc, hyper ventila et se demanda pourquoi il le détestait tant que ça. Et surtout, s'il le détestait tellement, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il allait partir? Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre... il ne comprenait pas... et soudain, il cessa de respirer. Un jour, Sehun lui avait dit qu'il avait cru que Luhan allait le quitter, et qu'il avait eut la même impression... aimait-il Xiumin? Impossible! C'était un renard! Les loups et les renards ne pouvaient pas aller ensembles! C'était contre-nature! D'ailleurs, s'il s'était mis à éprouver des choses pour lui, son instinct l'avait probablement protégé en repoussant le Yôko le plus possible! Il ne devait surtout pas s'en approcher! Jamais il ne le laisserait entrer vraiment dans son cœur.

" Je le hais, ça ne suffit pas? Je ne le supporte pas, c'est qu'un sale renard, il pue, c'est un voleur, il squatte notre meute alors qu'il n'a rien à y faire! Il vous a tous embobiné, comme savent si bien le faire ces connards! Vous vous êtes fait avoir, mais pas moi, jamais moi! Alors je ne veux pas qu'il reste, vous entendez? Je ne veux pas de lui ici!" hurla Chen, les larmes aux yeux, avec la sensation de se poignarder lui-même.

Xiumin, juste au dessus, entendit tout et éclata en sanglots silencieux. Le fait que Chen dise cela ne devrait pas tant l'étonner et pourtant il eut l'impression d'être trahit... il pris ses affaires, les fourra dans un sac et sortit discrètement par la fenêtre. Dans le salon, les autres étaient en train d'hurler sur Chen, avantageant sa fuite. Il fixa le sac à son dos, se transforma et se mit à courir, voulant s'éloigner de ce lieu le plus vite possible...

Une ou deux heures après le départ de Xiumin, la dispute s'arréta, la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient plus de voix, en particulier Chen qui devait répondre à tous les autres. Suho, toujours aussi énervé malgré la retombé des cris, se tourna vers Chen.

" Franchement, vu ton caractère, si je dois choisir entre Xiumin et toi, c'est lui que je choisirais!

\- Quoi? Tu choisis un renard plutôt qu'un loup?

\- Non, je choisis un ami, gentil, serviable, qui aide toujours les autres, près à se sacrifier pour contenter un abrutit qui le déteste, plutôt qu'un connard égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui n'est pas capable de voir la bonté de quelqu'un à cause de son esprit étriqué et raciste! "

De nouveau sous le choc, Chen baissa les yeux, des larmes l'envahissant. Il éclata en sanglots, sous les yeux ahuris des autres: jamais personne n'avait vu pleurer Chen.

" Je le sais bien, qu'il est bien mieux que moi, plus gentil, plus mignon, plus doux, tellement mieux que moi..."

Les autres se dirent alors que Chen était jaloux de Xiumin. Mais pourrait-il l'accepter alors? Pourraient-ils le raisonner?

" Chen... ce n'est pas parce que Xiumin est là qu'on t'aime moins tu sais. Si on t'engueule, c'est parce que tu fait ton chieur, pas parce que Xiumin est ici..." lui dit Suho.

Reniflant toujours, le loup chocolat hocha la tête. Il savait tout ça. Et il savait que ce n'était pas le problème. Même si quelques heures plus tôt il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas de Xiumin car il était un renard, il se rendait compte maintenant que le problème était qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Il l'ennuyait sans arrêt, se moquait de lui... Xiumin devait le détester, et il préférait l'éloigner de lui plutôt que de s'entendre dire en face qu'il n'avait aucune chance... son caractère fier de loup ne pouvait accepter ça. Il ne le supporterait pas, il le savait...

Il avait malencontreusement transmis sa réflexion à ses frères, sans doute dans l'espoir inconscient qu'ils l'aideraient. Dire qu'ils étaient sur le cul était un euphémisme... Jamais ils n'auraient imaginer ça... quoi qu'en y repensant, Chen avait généralement le caractère d'un gamin de maternelle... que fait un gosse quand il est amoureux? Il fait chier l'autre le plus possible... ils avaient mis son acharnement sur le compte du fait que l'autre soit un renard, mais le fait qu'il l'aime collait aussi... quel idiot... y avait vraiment des claques qui se perdaient... d'ailleurs en parlant de claques...

" Mais aïheu!" geignit Chen, se tenant l'arrière du crâne après le passage digne du légendaire Gibbs de NCIS made in Kris.

" Tu es stupide à ce point là? Jarter le mec que tu aime au cas où il ne voudrait pas de toi?

\- Quoi? Merde, j'ai transmis?

\- Et oui crétin! Maintenant va lui parler, il n'est pas question qu'il parte demain!"

Chen hocha la tête, penaud. Il monta lentement l'escalier, sous le regard des autres, puis s'approcha de la chambre de l'élu de son cœur. Il frappa doucement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il pensa qu'il dormait peut-être ou qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, aussi entrebâilla t'il la porte lentement. Il ne perçut aucune respiration dans la pièce et commença à s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et vit l'armoire ouverte, avec quelques vêtements au sol, ainsi que la fenêtre ouverte. Aucune trace de renard. Son cœur s'affola de nouveau, et il couru en bas prévenir les autres.

" Xiumin est partit!"

Le jeune renard se trouvait à Incheon. Il voulait se rendre à l'aéroport afin de prendre l'avion et se rendre au Japon. Heureusement que peut de temps après son arrivée chez les loups il était retourné chez lui récupérer ses papiers humains et son argent. Son père lui avait légué ce qu'il avait il avait donc de quoi vivre quelques temps. Il n'avait pour seul bagage que son sac-à-dos, et se rendit à un guichet pour se renseigner sur les prix des prochains départs pour Tôkyô. Les vols de nuits étant moins chers mais complet ce soir là, il décida d'attendre la nuit suivante. Il prit un billet et s'installa dans un coin pour attendre son départ près de vingt-quatre heures plus tard... il s'endormit pour finir sa nuit, épuisé.

Pendant ce temps, les loups avaient suivit à la trace l'odeur de Xiumin. Terriblement inquiets, ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'aéroport, sans toute fois s'approcher de trop près. Tao et Baekhyun se portèrent volontaires pour entrer, en espérant que le Yôko ne soit pas encore partit. Chen aussi voulait y aller et s'excuser, mais s'aurait été trop dangereux, il avait déjà été poursuivit par des chasseurs. Le deux jeunes Ôkami se rendirent donc sur les lieux, le plus discrètement possible, bavardant entre eux pour sembler naturel. Ils repérèrent l'odeur de Xiumin avec difficulté au milieu de celles de milliers d'humains qui se croisaient ici tous les jours. Ils le trouvèrent endormit au bout de 3 heures, le soleil commençait à se lever et ils avaient presque perdu espoir. Le voir enfin les emplis de joie et ils s'approchèrent discrètement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

" Xiuminie..." murmura Baekhyun et lui caressant le front.

Celui-ci sursauta, effrayé, puis les regarda avec des yeux rond comme des billes lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était avec lui. Que faisaient-ils là?

" On est venu te chercher bien sûr... on ne peut pas te laisser partir comme ça surtout à cause d'un malentendu pourri..." lui répondit Tao.

Malentendu? Quel malentendu? Chen le détestait, et il ne voulait pas s'imposer auprès de lui, le voir le regarder si mal lui faisait trop de peine... les deux autres se regardèrent. Y avait-il une chance pour que les sentiments de Chen soient réciproques? Se demandèrent-ils par la pensée. Si oui cela arrangerait grandement leurs affaires... et calmerait peut-être l'insupportable loup chocolat... Ils lui expliquèrent que Chen ne le détestait pas et qu'il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec lui. Qu'il était très inquiet, que c'était lui qui avait vu qu'il avait disparu et qu'il était hors de l'aéroport à l'attendre avec les autres.

Le jeune renard n'en revenait pas. Alors l'autre ne le haïssait pas? Vraiment? Son cœur se réchauffa. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir d'amitié avec lui? Il se sentait tellement comme un boulet sous son regard, pourtant il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider la meute, mais il semblait que ce n'était jamais assez aux yeux de Chen... pourquoi son avis lui importait-il autant? Avant, il n'était que l'idiot qui avait tenté de le tuer et qui avait osé insulter son père. Maintenant, il espérait voir de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux... de l'affection même... il était idiot. Il avait faillit sacrifier son bonheur parce qu'un seul gars sur onze ne l'aimait pas, et en plus apparemment ce n'était pas le cas...

Il se leva et suivit ses amis. Il voulu se faire rembourser son billet mais c'était trop tard. Il était un peu ennuyé, mais au final il allait rejoindre ses amis et décida que c'était une moindre perte. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport tranquillement, toujours dans le but de ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels chasseurs, et rejoignirent l'espace boisé où se trouvaient leurs amis. Suho se jeta sur lui dès qu'il le vit, suivit de près par Luhan, pleurant comme une madeleine, se mettant à le tripoter partout pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Sehun finit par venir le sauver en récupérant son compagnon, ayant pitié de ce pauvre Xiumin qui ne méritait pas de mourir noyé sous ses larmes. Les autres lui firent un câlin plus ou moins rapide, certains se contentèrent d'une tape sur l'épaule - comme Kai - ou d'un rapide ébouriffement de cheveux - Kris - puis Chen s'avança lentement, les yeux baissés au sol.

" Je... je suis désolé... " murmura t'il.

Le renard lui sourit doucement, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer, les explications de Chen attendraient qu'ils soient en sécurité et qu'ils puissent avoir de l'intimité pour discuter. Ils se transformèrent et rentrèrent chez eux...

Ils n'avaient pas parlé tout de suite. Déjà ils devaient se reposer et se remettre de leurs émotions, ensuite tous les deux n'osaient pas vraiment faire le premier pas, extrêmement gênés. Pour Chen, c'était à cause de son comportement et de ce qu'il allait devoir avouer, pour Xiumin c'était à cause de sa réaction disproportionné dont il avait honte et qui aurait pu mettre en danger toute la meute s'ils s'étaient fait repérer. Finalement, au bout de quelques jours, le Yôko demanda à parler au Ôkami seul à seul. Ils se rendirent près d'une rivière non-loin de la maison, mais assez pour échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes de certains petits plaisantins comme Chanyeol et Baekhyun, le duo maléfique.

Ils commencèrent par parler de tout et de rien, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, et eux avec. Puis Chen finit par entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il lui expliqua qu'au début, il était jaloux de lui. Tout le monde avait finit par l'aimer, même Kris qui pourtant détestait les renards encore plus que lui. Il était vexé de la façon dont tous les autres l'avaient accepté aussi facilement alors que lui était encore parfois rejeté, même par sa propre meute. Xiumin comprit cela et lui dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui en parle avant, peut-être auraient-ils pu régler le problème ensemble!

Il pensait que c'était la seule raison du comportement de Chen, aussi fût-il très surpris quand celui-ci lui exposa qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la vrai raison de sa "haine" contre lui: Il lui avoua finalement, avec beaucoup de difficultés et de bégaiements, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, même plus qu'un ami, et qu'en fait il lui plaisait... et qu'il aurait aimé être avec lui comme les autres étaient ensemble. Qu'il savait que lui n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui alors qu'il l'avait rejeté d'avantage. Qu'il s'excusait et qu'il ferait en sorte de ne pas le déranger avec ses sentiments.

Xiumin en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à avoir ce genre de relation avec Chen, mais bizarrement, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il se mit à respirer plus fort et plus vite, inquiétant le loup qui s'excusa et lui demanda d'oublier tout ça. Celui-ci se leva, près à fuir, certain d'être rejeté, quand le renard lui attrapa la main, lui souriant tendrement.

" Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisse me dire une chose pareille. J'ai longtemps cru que tu m'aimais bien mais que tu te moquais de moi car c'était ton caractère. Puis j'ai cru comprendre que tu me haïssais vraiment et ça m'a fait tellement mal que j'ai dû partir... mais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que tu puisse m'aimer autrement... et je n'ai jamais moi-même réfléchit à d'éventuels sentiments amoureux envers toi... mais aujourd'hui je réalise que si tu n'avais été qu'un simple ami potentiel dans mon cœur, ton rejet ne m'aurait pas autant blessé. Je pense que ça fait un moment que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi mais que moi non plus je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre... on fait une belle paire d'abrutis non?"

Chen se jeta sur lui, heureux comme jamais. Ils se câlinèrent quelques minutes, puis échangèrent leur premier baiser... pour être soudainement interrompu par un "Trop mignon!" trop connu des oreilles des Xiumin... ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, toute la meute était là, et D.O. était en train de tenter de tuer Luhan pour "avoir gâcher cet adorable moment et bousillé leur couverture". Sehun laissa faire, après tout lui aussi aurait voulu voir la suite... petit pervers...

Les deux nouveaux compagnons se levèrent - oui parce que dans le feu de l'action, Chen s'était vautré sur Xiumin - rouge de honte, se tenant tout de même par la main. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et il fût décidé que le soir même le renard serait intégré à la meute par le lien de sang. Il s'agissait d'une cérémonie que pratiquaient tous les yokaï pour se mettre en clan. Techniquement, toutes les races pouvaient rejoindre tous les clans, mais cela arrivait très rarement, puisque généralement ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le matin suivant, dans les bras de Chen, Xiumin se sentait enfin complet. Déjà car il avait enfin rejoint un clan - ne pas avoir de clan pour un esprit n'était pas forcément la chose la plus agréable au monde - et enfin car il avait un compagnon. Ils s'étaient liés également la nuit dernière, profitant de l'occasion. De toute façon ce n'était pas un mariage à l'humain et qui aurait-il pu inviter si ce n'était la meute, qui était déjà sur place.

Ils devaient passer une semaine ensemble, sans pouvoir se toucher plus que quelques baisers et caresses, puis au bout de ces sept jours, ils pourraient enfin faire l'amour... chose que le loup attendait avec impatience, car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de rapports, mais qui inquiétait le renard, qui était toujours vierge... Chen avait vingt-trois ans et beaucoup d'expérience avec des humaines, mais il avait dû commencer à s'abstenir deux ans plus tôt lorsqu'il avait été repéré par des chasseurs. Dire qu'il était en manque était un euphémisme.

Mais Xiumin lui avait avoué être vierge, il l'avait donc rassuré en lui disant qu'il irait doucement... depuis, il posait pleins de questions aux dominants des couples qui l'entourait pour savoir comment faire plaisir à son compagnon et éviter de lui faire mal, après tout il n'avait de l'expérience qu'avec les femmes. De son côté le Yôko se faisait rassurer par Tao et Luhan - Lay s'en fichait un peu tellement il était à l'ouest, D.O. n'était pas la personne la plus rassurante de la terre et Baekhyun faisait tout pour le faire flipper le petit saligot - qui lui disaient que oui au début ça faisait un peu mal mais que Chen ferait attention et que tout se passerait bien...

Finalement, le grand jour arriva...

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

Les autres étaient partit se promener ailleurs, histoire de leur laisser de l'intimité. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on finalisait un lien, c'était très personnel, surtout quand un des deux était totalement vierge... le pauvre Xiumin aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il avait eut un doute sur le fait que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre pousser le moindre gémissement... enfin, quelqu'un à part Chen bien sûr...

Ce dernier le conduisit dans leur chambre, qu'il avait préparé en changeant les draps, fermant les volets et allumant quelques bougies parfumées... **(NDLA: je n'arrive pas à croire que je décris un truc aussi niais... la kpop me rends guimauve, c'est affreux... tuez-moi...) **Le plus jeune se sentit un peu plus détendu mais était toujours un peu inquiet. Malgré tout il avait confiance en son compagnon, il savait que cela se passerait bien et que son angoisse n'était dû qu'à son inexpérience qui, il l'espérait, ne dérangerait pas trop Chen. Enfin de cela il doutait, il semblait que celui-ci était ravis de cet état de fait:

"Comme ça je serai le seul au monde à t'avoir vu en train de jouir..." lui avait-il dit sensuellement à l'oreille quelques jours plutôt, avant de se prendre une nouvelle fois un direct dans la mâchoire, suivit d'un "Désolé, réflexe!" d'un Xiumin ayant atteint des teintes de rouges improbables.

Une fois dans la pièce, il commença à déshabiller lentement son renard, prenant garde à ne pas aller trop vite afin de ne pas l'angoisser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'autre était de nouveau tout rouge, mais dans la pénombre ça ne se voyait pas, bien que le loup était certain que son futur amant avait les joues bien colorées. Une fois celui-ci nu - et accessoirement mort de honte intérieurement - il se déshabilla à son tour, gardant toujours un rythme lent pour ne pas montrer son impatience, il ne voulait pas passer pour un obsédé... enfin, pas tout de suite, après quelques nuits ensemble il pourrait sans doute se le permettre... surtout si on en croyait les légendes sur la libido des Yôko, il aurait de quoi faire...

Il prit doucement la main du petit roux et le dirigea délicatement vers leur lit, le faisant s'allonger. Il se mit à côté de lui, ne voulant pas l'effrayer en se mettant directement sur lui, et commença doucement à le caresser. Xiumin était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, il ne voulait pas tout ressentir et ne rien donner à son amant, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où mettre ses doigts... il ne voulait pas mal faire et être ridicule... mais heureusement, Chen prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur son torse en lui disant de faire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Leurs respirations se firent plus lourdes à mesure de l'exploration corporelle qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement. Xiumin prit finalement confiance et se mit à toucher son compagnon partout, mais sursauta tout de même lorsqu'il effleura le sexe en érection de l'autre. Lui-même n'était pas en reste, et Chen prit se geste pour un signe qu'il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il commença à le masturber lentement, lui arrachant un soupire qui le fit frémir. Son renard avait une voix sensuelle à se faire se damner un couvent entier... et il était à lui tout seul!

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et ne pu résister à l'envie de lui faire un suçon, tirant encore de nouvelles notes sur son instrument de musique favoris. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses et glissa sa main libre vers la bouche de son amant. Le Yôko lécha ses doigts, excité par l'autre main qui s'occupait de lui plus bas. Quand ils furent suffisamment humides, le plus vieux se mit à le préparer, lui insérant son index. Une légère gène se fit ressentir, mais rien de bien douloureux encore. Xiumin savait qu'il devait se détendre, ne pas trop y penser, selon les conseils de ses amis, mais il trouva que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... il réussit cependant à se concentrer sur la main qui le masturbait désormais franchement.

Le loup ajouta un deuxième doigt, provocant un petit tiraillement, et se mit à faire un mouvement de ciseaux. Quelques minutes après, il ajouta un troisième, puis un quatrième doigts en allant assez lentement pour que son compagnon ne souffre pas trop. La douleur était là, mais supportable. Finalement, il retira ses doigts et de prépara à pénétrer le plus jeune. Il enduisit son membre de vaseline, sortit de son tiroir de table de nuit, faisant de nouveau rougir Xiumin qui pensait avoir dépassé ce stade. Lorsqu'il entra enfin en lui, le renard grimaça, ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose que les doigts... il avait mal, quelques larmes menacèrent de quitter ses yeux et il gémit de douleur.

Chen cessa tous mouvements, laissant son amour s'habituer à lui. Il finit de le pénétrer lentement, focalisé sur son visage qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Xiumin passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et donna un petit coup de bassin, signalant qu'il était près. L'Ôkami y alla tout de même doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser. Il débuta alors un léger va et vient, écoutant bien les bruits émit par l'autre, au début toujours quelques geignements de douleur, puis finalement, au bout de quelques temps, des soupirs de plaisir. Ravis, il commença à accélérer, à aller plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que des cris envahissent la pièce: il avait enfin touché sa prostate.

Xiumin s'accrochait à son amant, lui griffant le dos, le suppliant d'aller plus vite. Il ne regrettait pas la souffrance du début, tellement ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était bon. Mais soudain, Chen arrêta tout mouvement. Inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il le regarda dans les yeux mais ne vit qu'un regard emplis de désir. Son dominant le fit se tourner sur le ventre et mettre à quatre pattes et le re-pénétra rapidement, passant directement à un rythme déchaîné qui lui arracha de nouveaux cris de jouissance. Il voyait flou, tentait vainement de s'accrocher aux draps ou à la tête de lit, mais il avait du mal à garder pied avec la réalité. Il sentait les ongles de son loup entrer dans la peau de ses hanches, et bizarrement la douleur procurée par ce geste lui donna du plaisir. Son amant l'attrapa soudain par le coup et y planta ses dent avec un grognement bestial. Il atteint alors le coït, ne s'y attendant pas, comme si la morsure était un signal pour pouvoir jouir. Il éjacula en sentant également son amant le remplir de sa semence chaude, poussant un hurlement extrêmement aiguë pour un homme (NDLA: Non je ne pense pas du tout à ses high note dans Weekly Idol, pas du tout...), alors que son amant grognait encore plus fort.

Les deux amants, épuisés, se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Xiumin en dessous de Chen, ce dernier toujours en lui. Ils étaient essoufflés, mais se sentaient enfin complets. Le lien était finalisé, ils étaient vraiment compagnons à présent... et le renard ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de sa vie. Il était tellement heureux... mais il se mit tout de même à gigoter, signalant son inconfort au loup qui l'écrasait. Celui-ci se dégagea de son dos tout en se retirant doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Immédiatement, le plus jeune vint se blottir contre lui, soupirant de bien être... leur nuit était finit car la première fois était épuisante, mais ce n'était que la première d'une longue série...

FIN LEMON

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés. Xiumin était désormais un membre à part entière de la meute et en était très heureux. La plupart du temps ils vivaient sans se soucier des humains, et lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose les trois garçons non repérés par ceux-ci allaient faire quelques courses. La vie sexuelle du nouveau couple était très bien remplie, et ils faisaient autant de bruit que Baekhyun et Chanyeol, au grand damne des autres. Comme Chen s'en était douté, une fois réveillée, la libido de son petit renard était très demandeuse. Surtout lorsque que le printemps était venu et qu'ils étaient tous entré en chaleur - pour le Yôko, il s'agissait de sa première fois - autant dire que la maison s'était transformer en vrai baisodrome. Tellement que souvent les couples n'attendaient pas d'atteindre leurs chambres pour s'envoyer en l'air... excitant les autres qui se retrouvaient à le faire à l'endroit même où ils étaient. Au début Xiumin en avait été un peu gêné, mais les chaleurs s'intensifiant, plus aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souciait. Ils avaient envie, ils faisaient, voilà tout.

Heureusement, cette partie de l'année s'était terminée quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient été tous épuisés et affamés, n'ayant pas eut beaucoup de temps pour la chasse et le jardinage. Ils avaient eut un peu la tête ailleurs... mais finalement tout était vite revenu à la normal. Enfin, le croyaient-ils au début... car bizarrement, Luhan et Xiumin étaient tout deux de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci... et avaient toujours faim. Leurs dominants devaient ramener de plus en plus de viande pour les satisfaire. De plus, Lay jetait à Chen et Sehun des regards en coin accompagnés de sourires ironiques qui leur faisait froid dans le dos... celui-ci devait être dans le secret des dieux... et se foutait ouvertement de leur gueule.

Les autres non plus ne semblaient pas trop savoir ce qui se passaient mais ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment. Xiumin et Luhan eux-même ne savaient pas vraiment quel était le problème, mais Lay leur avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et que ça arrivait parfois, ils lui faisaient donc confiance... ce que leurs compagnons ne comprenaient pas. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'à ce niveau là, il y avait baleine sous gravillon?

Puis, un matin, ils trouvèrent Luhan en train de pleurer comme une madeleine dans la salle de bain, répétant des "C'est horrible!" désespérés. Inquiets, ils lui demandèrent quel était le problème, et là il hurla qu'il avait pris cinq kilo! Quelle horreur! Baekhyun rigola, lui disant que c'était normal, il n'arrêtait pas de bouffer. A ces mots, Xiumin pâlit et sauta à son tour sur la balance. Résultat, un deuxième jeune homme chialant, car lui, il en avait pris sept! Et Chen se prit un nouveau coup de poing, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait grossit! Sehun se prit également une claque et des reproches, lui aussi n'avait rien dit. Les deux dominants tentèrent de tempérer la situation, disant qu'ils les aimaient, qu'ils étaient mignon comme ça avec leurs petites poignées d'amour... Ô! Sacrilège... les coups de poing se transformèrent en coup de pied - la technique attaque de tibia de Luhan obtint la note de dix sur dix de la part des spectateurs - et les pleurnicheries devinrent des hurlements stridents qui firent grimacer l'assemblée.

Finalement, Lay sembla avoir pitié d'eux - ou en eut assez des cris qui perturbaient son petit monde intérieur remplis de fées et de licornes, comment savoir avec lui - et dit bien fort qu'il avait une explication à tout cela: la mauvaise humeur, l'appétit décuplé, la prise de poids... étaient-ils tous stupides pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui se passait? Soudain, Suho poussa un grand cris, se couvrant la bouche avec sa main, ses yeux presque aussi rond que ceux de D.O. Il se jeta sur les deux emmerdeurs pour les câliner et poussant des petits cris hystériques et en sautillant, faisant réaliser la situation à ceux doté d'un cerveau, à savoir D.O. justement, Xiumin et Luhan.

Les autres les regardèrent s'exciter comme des abrutis avant de demander quelle était la bonne nouvelle? Les quatre hystériques les regardèrent de travers, puis Xiumin lâcha un retentissant "Nous sommes enceintes, têtes de nœuds" qui les laissa pantois. Baekhyun et Tao rejoignirent rapidement le troupeau des hystéro - Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! - Chanyeol finit par les suivre - rien à foutre d'être un dominant, tout est bon pour faire le con, et puis Suho ne faisait pas très viril non plus avec les petits sauts qu'il effectuait - Kai et Kris s'éloignèrent discrètement une fois le problème réalisé - putain ils allaient se coltiner des marmots! Pas question qu'ils fassent les baby-siter! - Lay retourna dans sa tête - qu'il avait délaissé trop longtemps - et restèrent toujours complètement à l'ouest les deux heureux papa, qui ne réalisaient pas du tout, apparemment. Ils se regardèrent avec le même regard hanté, du genre "Non c'est pas possible c'est un cauchemars on va se réveiller" mais non, lorsqu'ils regardèrent à nouveau le troupeau devant eux, la scène restait la même. "_POURKWAAAAAAAAAAAA_?" pensèrent-ils ensemble. Chen regarda d'un œil noir son ami qui avait partagé sa pensé et lui dit, dans leur tête histoire de ne pas se faire décapiter par son amant:

" _Tu déconne! Ça fait des années que tu te tape Luhan, t'as eut tout le temps de profiter de lui, et dans toutes les positions! Moi ça fait même pas un an! Et déjà un gosse! Ma vie est finie... Plus jamais je ne pourrai le prendre au détour d'un couloir, comme ça à l'improviste contre une porte, le morveux pourrait nous voir..._"

Sehun devait bien admettre que la situation de Chen était un peu moins reluisante que la sienne, mais au final, lui aussi allait se retrouver avec un mouflet... la déprime se voyaient vraiment sur leurs visages, ci-bien que leurs compagnons finirent par s'en rendre compte... ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour leur survie. Craignant une nouvelle série de baffes, ils tentèrent de sourire d'un air joyeux, mais apparemment ils étaient vraiment de mauvais acteurs car dans le dos des autres, Chanyeol tentait de leur faire des signes peu discrets - mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il voulait par télépathie, comme tout le monde? - semblant dire qu'ils étaient grillés. Xiumin fit soudain une adorable petite moue, les larmes aux yeux.

" Tu... tu ne veux pas du bébé?"

Chen sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Il avait fait de la peine a son amour, alors qu'il était si heureux il avait pensé à tout ce qu'il allait perdre avec ce bébé, pas à ce qu'il allait gagner. Quel crétin... il se jeta dans les bras de son chéri, le fit tournoyer et lui roula la pelle du siècle. A côté, Luhan regardait Xiumin avec un respect nouveau dans son regard: il avait atteint des niveaux de manipulation incroyable... juste avec une phrase et un mouvement de lèvre, et hop, dans la poche Chen le chieur... dingue... il se tourna vers son propre compagnon et le regarda à son tour d'un air tout triste. Il fit venir quelques larmes, et hop, Sehun fut à ses pieds en deux secondes chrono. Il n'en tira aucun mérite, Sehun avait toujours été adorable et près à tout pour lui. Il le laisserait l'épiler entièrement s'il le lui demandait! Même sous sa forme de loup!

Les deux couples finirent donc dans leurs chambres respectives à se faire des câlins et à parler de prénoms. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient des fils. Ils ne pouvaient naître des filles que s'ils se reproduisaient avec une femelle. Pendant ce temps, les autres se demandaient quand à leur tour ils auraient des enfants... enfin, les dominés majorés de Chanyeol et Suho se posaient la question, Lay bien que futur porteur n'y pensait même pas et les deux autres songeaient à écrire "capotes" sur la prochaine liste des courses...

Xiumin n'en pouvait plus. Il allait exploser, c'était sûr! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Luhan. Cette saloperie de loup blond portait un ventre rond, certes, mais pas aussi énorme que le sien! Lui pouvait se déplacer sans trop de difficultés, là où lui peinait à faire trois mètres! Il ne pouvait même plus se lever tout seul du canapé, bordel! Il se sentait tel une énorme barrique. En plus, il se trouvait moche, et il était sûr que Chen aussi le trouvait laid! En même temps, normal, il était désormais une immonde baleine! Et voir l'autre aussi svelte et alerte ne le rendait qu'encore plus gros et mou! Et il devait y avait erreur sur la marchandise! Comment deux mecs aussi petits que lui et Chen avaient pu faire un gosse plus gros que celui de Luhan qui avait cette grande perche de Sehun pour père? C'était du délire! En plus, il ne mangeait pas plus que son ami!

Alors qu'il était encore en train de se plaindre de l'horrible injustice de sa vie, le renard sentit pour la dixième fois de la journée de violentes contractions lui péter le ventre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait. Au début, il avait cru accoucher, mais Lay lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de contractions d'entrainement et que ça voulait dire que la délivrance n'était pas loin. "_Enfin_!" avait-il pensé. Mais cette fois cela semblait différent. La douleur était vraiment forte, au point qu'il poussa soudain un petit cris de surprise en se tenant le ventre. Les autres s'approchèrent, tous au courant que le plus jeune pouvait désormais accoucher à tout moment.

D'ailleurs, au début Xiumin, ayant grandit avec les humains, s'inquiéta de par où allait sortir le bébé... mais Lay le rassura vite: ils étaient des esprits, leurs corps allait s'adapter naturellement. Un canal allait s'ouvrir au niveau du bas de son ventre pour laisser sortir le bébé et tous les joyeux accompagnements qui allaient avec, puis se refermerait pour ne laisser aucune cicatrice. Une inquiétude de moins pour le renard qui voulait rester sexy pour son amant.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Lay toucha le ventre de son ami, puis commença à donner des ordres autour de lui: il lui fallait des coussins, des draps propres, de l'eau chaude et surtout un minimum de gens dans la pièce. Chen fût autorisé à rester, plus parce que Xiumin menaça de lui couper les couilles s'il ne le soutenait pas jusqu'au bout que par réelle envie d'assister à ce spectacle plein d'hémoglobine et autres fluides peu ragoûtants, Lay bien sûr resta pour jouer les accoucheurs, et Suho en soutient pour son petit renard et s'occuper du bébé une fois né. Luhan voulu également aider, mais Lay lui dit que le stress pourrait déclencher son propre accouchement et que lui n'avait que deux mains, merci bien, donc il attendrait dehors.

Xiumin, qui avait retiré son t-shirt et qui était vautré dans un nid de coussin, vit soudain son ventre s'ouvrir sans prévenir, lui arrachant un hurlement de surprise et de douleur. Si ce n'était pas aussi horrible que de se faire ouvrir le ventre avec un couteau, c'était au moins aussi douloureux que son dépucelage... Lay lui demanda de se détendre - "Bin tiens! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi!" - et glissa ses mains dans le conduit tout neuf tout en disant au renard de pousser. Ça non plus ce n'était pas vraiment une sensation particulièrement agréable... Après quelques minutes d'effort, il parvint à sortir un tout petit bébé.

Le Yôko, essoufflé, regarda le bébé avec des yeux rond et lâcha un "Mais c'est pas possible, comment un bébé aussi petit pouvait-il prendre tant de place? J'imagine la taille de celui de Luhan, ça doit être un schtroumpfs!" royalement ignoré par Lay, qui confia le petit à Suho après l'avoir fait pleuré et nettoyé sommairement. Il cria soudainement qu'il avait besoin d'une deuxième personne responsable en fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans le ventre de son ami. Baekhyun commença à entrer, mais fût vite taclé par D.O. qui prit sa place sans hésitation: "Quelqu'un de responsable on a dit!" Il entra et attendit les instructions.

Le renard lui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il fallait quelqu'un d'autre, y avait-il un problème? Chen aussi était inquiet, mais aussi extrêmement concentré sur sa main qui était en train d'être broyée par son amour. Ils comprirent soudain lorsque Lay lui demanda à nouveau de pousser. Sans dec'? Y en avait un autre? Le papa se sentit soudain très fier: il avait mis deux bébés dans le ventre de son chéri, il était trop viril! Puis il pensa aux emmerdes supplémentaires... il espérait vraiment que les autres allaient les aider sinon il allait se suicider...

Finalement, après encore quelques minutes de souffrance, le deuxième bébé sortit et rejoint les bras de Mister Hiboux, tout content d'être le premier à le tenir - non Lay ne comptait pas il l'avait juste sortit du trou, na! - et à pouvoir le papouiller. Il le nettoya bien, comme Suho l'avait fait avec le premier, et attendit sur le côté que Lay ait fini d'enlever le placenta et autres déchets dû à la grossesse pour laisser le canal se fermer tout naturellement. Une fois finit, Xiumin regarda son ventre avec stupéfaction: c'était trop cool d'être un esprit quand même, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais été enceinte! Bye bye le tour de taille bibendum chamalow! Youhou!

Il se tourna avec ses amis, fatigué, et tendit les bras pour prendre ses petits. Chen, après avoir secoué sa main droite en tentant d'y faire affluer le sang de nouveau, les prit tout les trois dans ses bras, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il embrassa Xiumin puis les deux petits bouts, alors que les autres entraient enfin dans le salon qui avait servit de salle d'accouchement. Luhan poussa tout le monde et se précipita aux côtés de son ami en criant un retentissant "Mon neveu!" qui se transforma rapidement en "Mes neveux!". Les autres restèrent à distance raisonnable, plus ou moins attendrit par la situation. Même Kris et Kai les trouvèrent mignons. Enfin, pour l'instant, vu qu'ils s'étaient endormis et qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit.

Luhan avait encore plus hâte d'accoucher et de tenir son bébé dans ses bras. Son côté fanatique de tout ce qui est petit et mignon atteint un niveau encore jamais égalé, il parlait très vite, avec une voix aiguë, faisant de grands gestes et manquant par la-même d'éborgner le pauvre Sehun qui le suivait comme son ombre, au cas où il aurait soudainement envie de quelque chose ou se sentirait mal. Xiumin étant épuisé finit par demander à pouvoir aller dormir dans sa chambre, Chen se précipita pour le porter après avoir confié les bébés de nouveau à Suho et D.O., ne voulant pas fatiguer Luhan et n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en la capacité des autres à s'en occuper pour le moment.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Minseok et Jongdae, les jumeaux de Xiumin et Chen, suivit de Yixing quelques semaines plus tard, l'enfant de Luhan et Sehun. D'autres petits étaient nés entre temps: D.O. et Kai avaient eut un petit Kyungsoo, aujourd'hui âgé de huit ans, Lay et Suho avaient eut un petit Jungmyeon, sept ans, Tao et Kris un mignon petit Yifan de cinq ans - qui avait hérité des légendaires sourcils de son père - et Baekhyun et Chanyeol avait donné naissance à un adorable petit Jongin de 5 ans également. **(NDLA: Yixing car c'est chinois comme Lulu, que Sehun et Luhan utilisent leurs vrai noms donc je ne pouvais pas les donner au gosse et que l'autre couple avait le prénom de Suho à disposition, idem pour le couple ChanBaek et après tout Chanyeol est le plus grand fan de Jongin et D.O. était là pour filer son prénom à leur môme^^). **Les grossesses simultanées de Tao et Baekhyun furent sans doute la plus grosse épreuve dans la vie de la meute. Deux divas enceintes en même temps, ça laissait des traces.

Tous vivaient désormais heureux, à l'abris des humains, s'occupant de leurs petits dans la maison où ils avaient dû faire quelques travaux au fur et à mesure que le clan s'agrandissait. Désormais, Xiumin avait trouvé sa place, il élevait son louveteau Jongdae avec son renardeau Minseok. Sa vie avait enfin un sens.

OWARI

**Ok... bon je ne suis pas super satisfaite de cette histoire, mais après de nombreuses relectures, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Sans doute car il s'agit d'un OS. J'aurais bien développé l'histoire avec des problèmes à cause des humains, mais s'aurait été trop long. Une fic à chapitre, pourquoi pas, mais ce n'était pas le thème du concours^^ Ensuite, je n'aime pas mon lemon il est vachement nian nian. Mais bon, ça va avec le perso vierge et tout. **

**J'espère que ça vous à plus^^ Je n'ai pas écris depuis longtemps car je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. D'ailleurs, là non plus je n'en avais pas trop, d'où le manque d'originalité et de développement, désole^^**

**Bisous! N'hésitez pas à commenter^^**


End file.
